Threads of the Past
by tattygal95
Summary: The Cullens never came back after Edward leaves. 80 years later they return to Forks. But they weren't aware that someone was waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. please go easy on me. hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter-1_

CPOV

80 years it's been since we left. Now we are back in forks. We had so many problems in all the other towns we lived in that we had to leave in the first few years. Hopefully we would have more luck here. We all missed forks, mainly because of one person. Even Rosalie was affected. Edward's been catatonic. Jasper's hardly here at all. Alice won't shop. Emmett won't tell a joke. And I'm worried about Esme. She's lost another of her children.

Anyway it does no good to dwell completely on the past, I need to get to the hospital. An early appointment, a 100 year old woman. This could cause a problem or two.

UnknownPOV

Damn hospital with their needles. Considering that I am not human this is completely pointless. Of course I'm dying I'm 100 bloody years old. Whitlock, McCarthy, Johnson and Mason are just sitting there laughing. At least young Lily Cullen (or contrarily old) is behaving. She is darling, but she has been through so much. No one should have the responsibility she does. They all need to leave soon actually. The doctor will be here soon.

CPOV

Something smells awfully familiar. Strawberries and freesia. Could it be? No. Impossible. Bella died 60 years ago. No descendants.

".... so as I was saying she moved here 20 years back, give or take a few. Said she grew up here and wished to return. She really is troublesome sometimes. Oh and Dr Cullen. Just try to ignore her niece she won't leave what so ever. Just sits there so no problem."

"Yes. Thank you Jessica."

Jessica Newton. Named after her grandmother. I wonder why. Here we go, room 13. The scent is stronger here.

Another UnknownPOV

Vampires can be so stupid sometimes. Uncle Carlisle is just standing there like a twat on the other side of the door. I know I will open the door for him myself.

CPOV

A young girl, around 10, opened the door before I could. She looked as if she were amused about something.

"Hello young one. My name is...."

"Dr Carlisle Cullen. Yes, I know. I have known you for a while actually. Longer than any living being in this world."

That is a scary girl. She looked familiar but who she was evaded me. She just sat in the chair beside the bed sewing.

"Don't mind her Dr Cullen. She always freaks out vampires. But that's mainly because she's an immortal child. They have a surprising amount of control to be honest. Human blood makes this lot queasy." That was the first time I full registered that the old lady was there at all.

"You haven't changed a bit in the last 20 years have you Carlisle."


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

I gaped at the sight before me.

"Bella, is it truly you?" My mind would simply not accept what I saw before me.

"No you senile old coot it's Elvis bloody Presley! Now let's get this over and done with I have important things to do"

"I think his mind is stuck Miss Bella, you should give him a minute or two it sometimes takes a while with the 'ahem' older generation"

"Oh you cheeky little miss what have I told you about respecting your elders"

"Well Whitlock says..." Wait, who?

"I'm sorry, but are you talking about Jasper?" Was this where Jasper had been sneaking off to, but that did not make sense, surely we would have smelt his visits when he returned or Edward would have picked up a slip in his thoughts?

"No I am talking about his younger brother Max"

"Now Bella there is no need for sarcasm here..."

"DON'T you DARE even try to tell me what to do Carlisle you lost that right when you and your godforsaken family abandoned me all those years ago, did you even think about what the repercussions would be? Your coven, yes coven, inserted yourself so securely into my life that when you left I had nothing. I had no friends outside of you! You left me alone and at the mercy of Victoria no less! Do you even know the Vampire Laws? A mate for a mate you imbecile, James was not the one to be feared! And for the record I wasn't being sarcastic. Maximilian Whitlock is the most idiotic creature to ever walk the earth, maybe if you had bothered to dig into what happened to your loved ones after you turned then you would realise that some on them were still about"

"Yeah, it's not like we left Texas you moron" the quiet yet harsh voice sounded from the window. The owner was a young, about 16 year old boy wearing much worn jeans and buttoned shirt with creamy brown cowboy boots and a hat. And was identical to Jasper "If any of you cared about our fates then you would have realised more than you would have thought possible."

"Enough Maxi dear, let the good doctor do his part so we can take Bella home again. It is nearly time for her to pass on and begin the new life" the new voice came from another young man who was remarkably like Esme in look and bearing. He seemed very concerned with Bella's welfare and I could not begrudge him that"  
"Well Bella I would prefer to have you stay for the night so some tests could be..."

"NO! I will not be staying. Carlisle you know just as well as I do that there is nothing wrong with me. I am just an old lady whose body is finally giving up the fight. Let me go home and pass in peace. However there are things you must be made aware of, things you need to know. I will send one of my own to explain things to you all, you still live in the same place I trust?"

"Yes Bella but I really do not understand..."

"You don't need to. Just do as I ask and you will be told all. Damn I sound like Lily now, that's the last thing I need"

"I find that comment insulting Miss Bella; don't make me stitch you a misfortune"

"AAANNDD that's enough confusion for the Vampire for one day. Let's get Bella home so she can say her goodbyes before the moon rises. Doctor Cullen I advise you to go do the necessary paper work now and go straight home to your family. Say nothing to them not even a mention. Our existence will not show in your thoughts or future, you are to gather your family in your residency until one of our number comes. You should expect us when the moon is past its peak"

MaxPOV

Oh no Doc has a confused look on his face. He isn't yet ready for the answers of the questions on his lips.

"AAANNDD that's enough confusion for the Vampire for one day. Let's get Bella home so she can say her goodbyes before the moon rises. Doctor Cullen I advise you to go do the necessary paper work now and go straight home to your family. Say nothing to them not even a mention. Our existence will not show in your thoughts or future, you are to gather your family in your residency until one of our number comes. You should expect us when the moon is past its peak"

There. That should give us enough time to complete Bella's passing. Soon our number will reach 13 and we can begin what must be done. 3 of the most powerful (I am so modest aren't I?) oracles have foreseen The Ragnarok and placed its coming as now. This troublesome lot would only complicate things I fear.

CPOV and some time has passed

Bella has gone. She has returned to her home with those strange men and the child, an immortal child she said. But such a thing is surely impossible. She would not be able to be so calm and clear thinking in a hospital. Also her eyes, they were a pale blue and beautiful. She is so familiar to me, when I look at her I feel a deep affection and it is like a I am whole somehow. I didn't even know there was that emptiness but she filled it. I was joyous at the sight of her face. And the design on her fabric was the most ornate thing I have ever seen. A symphony of colours and patterns I never thought could exist but was there in her hands. And all had a purpose. There must have been over 30 needles with individual strings. I have never heard of such a technique before.

What am I going to do when I arrive home? I cannot not tell my family about Bella, but I promised her. Well actually thinking about it I promised Jasper's brother. Strange I did exactly what he asked of me without a thought to do otherwise. That boy is strange. Pulling up to the house I hear movement inside. Emmett and Rosalie murmuring in their room, Alice typing on the computer, another design or shopping trip most likely, Edward is completing the necessary schoolwork for our deception and my beloved Esme is in the garden making our old house a home once more. Jasper is nowhere to be found although that is not unusual these days.

5 hours until the moon reaches her peak and then maybe some answers will be given.


End file.
